


Mommy, Please

by Wonderdyke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Play, F/M, First Time, Incest Play, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdyke/pseuds/Wonderdyke
Summary: Cole is more human now and experiencing desire for the first time.  He goes to the one person he knows will understand.





	Mommy, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Age Play, Mommy Kink and Breast Worship  
> Questions, comments, concerns? You can contact me via tumblr: wonderdyke.tumblr.com

“Enter!” Evelyn called at the knock on her bedroom door.  It was late, late enough that she was considering sleep despite the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

Looking up to see the wide brim of Cole’s hat peek over the stairs, her heart did a little skip.  Being around the spirit boy made her uncomfortable, not just because of the filthy - depraved - desires he woke in her but because of the fear he might blurt them out at any minute.  Still, she thought as she stood and came around the desk, ever since Cole had become more human on that cliff-edge in Redcliffe he’d been as fragile as a newborn.

“Evelyn?” he said, stopping in the center of the room dancing from foot to foot.

_ He’s nervous. _

“I-” he choked, looking for all the world like he was lost.

“Cole?” she asked, her maternal nature seeping through as she went to him placing her hands on the sharp bones on his shoulders.  She wanted to comfort him even as the subtle musky scent of him wrapped around her reminding her of the Fade.

“I-” he started again only for his voice to crack.  His shoulders dropped, his head coming to rest in the crook of her neck.  His hat tumbled to the floor, forgotten as she pushed the locks of his blond-white hair out of his face.

“Shh, Cole,” she soothed as she pulled him close, his narrow frame fitting against hers.

He breathed her in, pressing against her.  His hips hitched against her mindlessly and  _ Maker _ he was hard.

She didn’t even know the spirit could get hard, Andraste knew he seemed to know nothing about sex.

“Cole-” she breathed, petting him, “Are you upset because of this?” she asked, brushing her hand along the trapped length of him.

He hissed in pain and in pleasure, nodding into the crook of her neck.  “What is happening to me?” he sobbed, sounding broken.

“It’s alright,” she whispered, rubbing small circles into his back even as the brand of his cock against the curve of her waist made her ache.  “It’s normal, Cole.  It will be alright.”

“But it  _ hurts _ .” he whimpered in that way of his.  “I can hear your thoughts.  No one else, not since then.  I can still feel their hurts but it is less and I am more.  It’s different and Varric is still teaching me but you… Evelyn, I can always feel you.   _ Aching… throbbing, clenching, needing.  The boy with the blond hair, he’s so pretty.  _ Is that me, Evelyn?”

“Yes, Cole.” she croaked as her pulse trembled in her sex.

“But, you don’t call me that… not in here,” he said, burying his hands into the hair at her temples.  “You call me…”

“My boy,” she gasped out, a sob of her broken desires, “my sweet boy.”

“Mommy,” he sighed, plucking the word from her mind and offering it up to her.

She whimpered, her knees going weak and wondered if the boy truly was a desire demon come to tempt her with this madness in her soul.

“I’ve made it worse,” he pouted, “how do I make it better?”

“Cole we-” she began, intending to deny him.

“Please,” he begged, breath shuddering as he leaning in close, their lips a hair apart.  His trembling hands came to her waist, holding her through the cotton of her nightgown.

With a moan she closed the space between them, her lips sliding across his as he gasped open-mouthed.  He sighed, a wistful sound as she swallowed it down, drinking from him.  He remained still, letting her pluck at his lips until she pulled back and instructed, “Kiss me back.”

“Yes, mommy,” he whispered, mirroring her as his lips moved across her own.  She flicked out her tongue to run along his lower lip and he breathed, “oh.”

He was tentative and sweet and just what she needed as she guided him to her bed and they laid down together atop the sheets.  Her stomach fluttered rough in her belly.  They kissed for a long time, tongues tangling until she pulled back, breathless.

Cole it seemed had limitless breath.

The spirit boy let his eyes flutter shut, as if he was listening to some distant song even as his hand trailed from her hips and down to the hem of her night dress.  Pale, slim fingers curled around the fabric and drew it up up up until it was off and discarded across the room.

“I can hear your desires,” he murmured, eyes still shut, “I want them too.”

“Are you sure, Cole?” she asked softly as she trailed her fingers through the lanky blond hairs that had fallen over his forehead.  His rough hand slid across her waist, making her muscles jump in pleasure at the contact.

He nodded fiercely, chewing on his lower lip and she couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss it until he let go, sucking the wounded flesh into her mouth.  Her fingers trailed over the toggles of her shirt, peeling off layers until his chest was bare to her.

She dragged her nails gently over the pale skin, so thin she could easily count his ribs. She leaned toward him, brushing her lips over the sharp edges of his collarbone, his hand sliding to grasp at her backside.

“Baby boy,” she moaned against the pulse in his neck.

His eyes were still closed, listening to the desires in her mind.  She smiled, focusing on one thought - offering it up to him.  He gasped even as his hand swept up the inside of her thighs, long delicate fingers spreading her and delving into the tight heat of her center.

She cried out as he palmed her, cleaving to his shoulders.  The rough edge of his thumb circled her clit as he breached her with his fingers, stroking her inside.

“Yes, mommy.  Mommy, please,” he whispered into the crook of her neck as he trailed fiery kisses lower and lower until his beautiful swollen mouth circled one nipple.

Her back arched as she held him to her breast, demanding, needing.  He was doing it just right, suckling in a steady rhythm as his fingers moved within her pushing her higher and higher until electric frisson shot down her spine and she came.  Her wetness flooded across his hand as he coaxed her, slowing at just the right time, slipping his fingers out of her.

Cole sat up, cross-legged at her side as he watched her come down.  She cracked open her eyes, smiling at him only to groan as she watched him lick his fingers clean like a cat.

She reached for him, rolling up on shaking legs and opened the laces of his leather leggings peeling them down over the sharp flare of his hips.  He tried to help, to kick them off but only ended up tangled.

“Shh,” she soothed, pressing her hand to his belly to still his actions.

He laid back, blue eyes watching her as he freed his legs.  She groaned as she reached out, hands trembling to stroke to soft skin of his shaft.  He rocked into the touch as if suddenly electrified, crying out.  “No, no, please.”

She pulled him into her arms, holding his head to her breast as he nuzzled her soft skin.

“Mommy,” he murmured, pressing gentle kisses, “I think I’m ready now.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, chewing on his lip again until she palmed his jaw and worked it free with the pad of her thumb.   _ “Hot slick heat, bodies sliding together… desperate… needy… mine.  Mine!” _ he growled, echoing her thoughts.  He looked up at her with his wide blue eyes.  “I need it.”

He rolled back, laying down beside her and held out his hand in welcome.  She took it then, straddling his hips and guided him into her from beneath.  The cry that tore loose from his throat was pure pleasure as she rode him, her boy lost beneath her, in the feel of her.

She pulled him up, pulled him toward her and he came, head pillowing in her breasts, long pale arms wrapping needfully around her as she rocked their bodies together.

“Plant your feet,” she urged, thinking strongly of what she wanted, “thrust up into me.”

He did, clinging to her even as he found his leverage, both of their bodies beginning to sing with the perfectness of the moment.

Cole’s mouth capture her nipple, sucking greedily as he quickened, hips beginning to stutter.  He was so close, but she was there too. “Mommy,” he wept in pleasure, “feels so… feels so…”

“Come inside me,” she urged pressing her lips to his forehead, desperate as her release claimed her.  She hissed at the sharp prick of nails along her back, Cole roaring as his own orgasm slammed into him like a druffalo.

He came roughly, fiercely.  Her little boy filled her with his seed, just as she wanted.

It was a long time before he came back to himself, snuggling against her.

“Feel better?” she asked, petting him.

He nodded, cuddling closer.  “Do you, mommy?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she sighed, the image of him here, with her, every night bubbling up in her mind.

“Yes mommy,” he murmured, “I’m all yours.”


End file.
